greatwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Amaulthar
Amaulthar, also known as Amaulthus, was a Lightest heretic serving Tobijah Kruel. Early Life Amaulthus was born in a small town in northern Gilneas. His name came from the phrase "Ama Ulth Us", which in an ancient tongue meant "Hand of Peace". Born to a Pagan father and a Lightist mother, Amaulthar's previously quiet life was shattered when his father's shop was burned down in a freak lamp-oil fight accident. Now impoverished, his father fell into a deep depression and turned to drinking in an effort to drown his sorrows. He became abusive, beating both Amaulthus and his mother. As a result Amaulthus' mother's latent psychological problems manifested. She wished to receive the same, very intimate and carnal kind of love that her husband had once given to her. Desperate, she turned to the only one left that loved her; her son. One day Amaulthus' father lost control and killed his wife. Amaulthus, who by now had his own psychological problem, was devastated. The flame of hatred for Pagans that his father's beatings had lit was fanned into an inferno. He ran away from home and eventually made his way to Ginchar. He spent months on the streets before find a Lightist Cathedral. He wandered inside for warmth and found himself in the middle of a sermon. Inspired by the words of the sermon he became a fanatical Lightist and spent many months studying the teachings of the local Cardinal Tobijah Kruel, becoming a favored student of the Cardinal. Kruel gave him the new name of Amaulthar - "Ama Ulth Ar", or "Hand of Vengeance". Amaulthar castrated himself both to follow Kruel's teachings and to honor his obviously testicle-less mother. When Kruel was expelled from Ginchar he followed his master into the Gil Mountains. One of his most tenacious followers, he eventually became a leader in the Church of Kruel. History Amaulthar was sent by Kruel to attack the traveling party of Warren Greystone, Magyver McGowan, Kid Gorgeous, Amarian Zeshuwal, and Xalmor Windrunner in retaliation for their defense of the town of Harrowdale from an attack by Kruel’s Lightist extremists. Amaulthar’s band was not expected to return. Kruel has taught them the insidious prayer, dubbed the “Holy Nova,” that when uttered causes an explosion, killing the speaker and anyone in the vicinity. All of his compatriots were either killed or killed themselves in suicide attacks. Magyver implored Xalmor to let Amaulthar live so they could interrogate him further. Xalmor branded him with a symbol of Mnesthes before the benefactors split from the group. Ginchar When intercepted by Ercate Sorsbrent's’s forces outside of Ginchar, the foreign agents were taken captive. They managed to convince Ercate to let them lead a covert infiltration into the besieged Ginchar to rescue King Viktor Greymane. Ercate insisted Richard de Marmont and Amaulthar join the team, with hopes the fanatic might kill the King and make way for Ercate’s succession. Reluctantly, Magyver allowed him to join the team and act as a guide to infiltrating the Underdeep. Having successfully made it all the way to the throne room, they found Viktor Greymane standing over the prisoners he had taken; Parisot de Bracy and Jammal Hildebrand, who he claimed was a traitor. Amaulthar drew his knife and approached the King, but was blocked by his guards. He warned all was not as it seemed, but was not believed. It was then that Amaulthar lunged, breaking through the barricade of swords before him. He did not wince as they cut his flesh. Amaulthar only ran through them, spewing blood. His knife raised high, he prepared to stab Viktor. The shock of the moment rendered all motionless, each waiting for another to act. Action came when a young man darted from the crowd and sprinted towards Amaulthar. It was Warren Greystone, a new-found determination etched on his face. His sword brought up, it spiked through the heretic's abdomen, and the force of the impact sent them both tumbling to the ground, killing him. Magyver rushed to Warren, dragging the boy off from Amaulthar's corpse. Richard de Marmont then executed Parisot. Yet, it was a deception. Hareveim had cast an illusion over DeBracy and Greymane, switching their identities. Amaulthar, in death, was proven right. Quotes "I can sense the shadow in your heart! I can sense the hell of paganism in your soul. And yet, I can sense the touch of the Light upon the prisoner he calls DeBracy!" ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Characters Category:humans Category:Deceased (at current point in game) Category:Lightists